Meet You There
by CantStopWontStop
Summary: Post-Hogwarts-Oliver Wood wonders what might have been if the love of his life (Katie Bell) wasn't lost... One-shot songfic to Simple Plan's "Meet You There".


(Woo! 'Nother one-shot. This one's a bit more angsty but I think it'll turn out well. Song is "Meet You There" by Simple Plan. Oliver's POV.)  
  
I eyed the living room, everything in place its normal place. Including the picture of Katie that sat above the fireplace. I closed my eyes, trying to forget.  
  
It happened almost a year ago. I thought about it everyday, not that I wanted to. But, the image of the horrifying experience played over and over in my mind..............  
  
We stood, crouched beneath the window of the dark house, awaiting our signal. When we received it, we burst in through the windows, casting spells everywhere. Then I heard her scream. Her heart-stopping scream. Then I watched her, as the room fell silent, crumple to the floor. Then, hearing the word "Crucio!", I too, collapsed. But, it didn't matter about me. All that mattered was her. And I remembered awaking in the hospital, only to find out the news that changed me forever.  
  
_Now you're gone.  
  
I wonder why you left me here.  
  
I think about it on and on again._  
  
If I could just see and hold her one more day, even one more second. But, I can't, because she's never coming back. If there was some type of spell to revive her, but there wasn't. But I loved her. And, I hoped she still knew that.  
  
_I know you're never coming back.  
  
But, I hope that you can hear me.  
  
I'm waiting to hear from you.  
  
Until I do, you're gone away.  
  
I'm left alone. A part of me is gone._  
  
Everyone tells me to move on, that she'd want me to. But I can't. Moving on won't bring her back. I hope that she doesn't move on, because every time I would read her eyes, it seemed as if nothing could stand in my way of being with her. Nothing except death. But, I still have that small glimmer of hope left somewhere inside me-that piece of hope that reminds me that one day, I'll see her again.  
  
_And, I'm not moving on  
  
So wait for me.  
  
I know the day will come._  
  
When I'm not thinking about that night, the night that I last saw her, I'm thinking about the day I'll see her again. I have that dream that I'll be able to look into her eyes and watch her smile. Her smile was one thing that always gave me reassurance. The memory of her smile kept all the other memories of her alive. But every memory brought more pain. But I'd vowed to myself that one day, I'd be able to look into her eyes again. Even though I missed her now, it'd all be gone once I saw her again.  
  
_I'll meet you there.  
  
No matter where life takes me to,  
  
I'll meet you there.  
  
And, even if I need you here,  
  
I'll meet you there._  
  
If I could have said every single thing I wanted to tell her, I might have felt better. But it wasn't until minutes before she died, that I told her.  
  
"I want you to know one thing," I'd whispered. "Katie, I love you."  
  
She nodded her head silently, as one tear rolled down her cheek, which I brushed away. "You should have told me," she whispered. "It would have made me feel a lot better." And she took my hand and said, "I love you too." I remembered the great feeling I'd got when I drew her in my arms and our lips met. It was the feeling that I'd been burning to feel for years. And then, the sparks which were our signal illuminated in the distance, telling us it was time. But if I would have known that they were signaling us to her death, I would have continued to hold her, fighting with my life to never let go.  
  
_I wish I could have told you  
  
the things I kept inside.  
  
But now, I guess it's just too late._  
  
Everywhere I looked, some kind of memory attacked my mind. I wished there was some way that Katie and I could relive those memories. The only thing I would have changed about them was the fact that I would have told her, that way, I would have been able to feel the feelings that I wanted to. If I had only had the courage, I would have taken that leap of faith for her. But I'd never taken Divination and couldn't foretell what was going to happen.  
  
_So many things remind me of you.  
  
I hope that you can hear me.  
  
I miss you.  
  
This is goodbye, one last time._  
  
Most people would say I'm just feeling sorry for myself. But, do they know what it's like to watch the only person you've ever loved slip away in front of your eyes? That was the only bad memory I had with Katie. I put all the other memories into a penseive, going back to relive them at times. But even being able to go back didn't change a lot. Time-Turners were more than hard to find and even if I could find one, the Ministry wouldn't allow it.  
  
_You're gone away.  
  
I'm left alone.  
  
A part of me is gone and I'm not moving on  
  
So, wait for me. I know the day will come._  
  
The doorbell rang, jerking me from my thoughts. I pulled my cloak on and answered it, meeting Fred and Angelina Weasley. "Ready to go?" Fred asked. I nodded, shutting and locking the door behind me. Since it was so close, we walked to the memorial. I knew exactly where her name was. It was the 7th one down the list of names engraved in the black stone.  
  
Gently tracing my finger over her name, I breathed deeply. Albus Dumbledore was there. He stood, and began to read the extending list of names. I sucked in a breath of air as he said Katie's. Angelina put an arm on my shoulder, but I wasn't comforted. "I know it's hard," she whispered. "We all miss her, but there's nothing that can be done." I nodded silently, not really hearing her words.  
  
_I'll meet you there.  
  
No matter where life takes me to,  
  
I'll meet you there.  
  
And even if I need you here,  
  
I'll meet you there._  
  
We stood, listening to the rest of the names, picking out a few that we recognized. I looked up and saw Harry Potter standing in the back. He was the hero of the world. Two months after Katie's death, her murderer was also killed. Harry finally killed Lord Voldemort. With Voldemort being gone, the wizarding world was at peace. Except for those in mourning.  
  
Fred put a hand on my shoulder, once again removing me from my thoughts, and nodded up at Dumbledore. "It is with great pride and respect," Dumbledore said. "That we honor those who fought for us and managed to live, unlike the others who so bravely gave up their lives, never to return. We honor them, for putting their lives in grave danger all for the downfall of one person. But I think that the person that deserves the most respect is Mr. Harry Potter." Everyone turned and looked at Harry, whose eyes were staring at the ground. He looked up, nodded at the crowd, and Dumbledore continued on. "And for those who, like I said, put their lives on the line..................." And, he went on to read the list. Like Harry, I stared at the ground as my name was announced.  
  
"I need to go," I whispered to Angelina who nodded in understanding.  
  
_"The others who so bravely gave up their lives, never to return."_ Dumbledore's words rang in my mind. Katie was never coming back. But, she'd always remain in my mind and heart, forever, until I see her again.  
  
_And where I go, you'll be there with me.  
  
Forever, you'll be right here with me._  
  
Katie was the type of person who hated seeing others in pain. I imagine that she would have hugged me and talked to me, listening to whatever I had to say, if she had been here. But she can't be here. So, I'll just have to be there.  
  
_I'll meet you there.  
  
No matter where life takes me to,  
  
I'll meet you there.  
  
And even if I need you here,  
  
I'll meet you there._  
  
Every single thought and memory of Katie, good or bad, would remain inside me, never to be forgotten. And until my next chance to see her, which I'll so gladly take, I'll have to live off of the memories. But I just hoped Katie knew that she'll always be the only person in my mind that I'll want to see. I'll do everything I can to be with her again. I'll do everything I can to meet her there. 


End file.
